the monster and the killer
by Danvader64
Summary: havik and deathstroke use hulk to track down jason voorhes. and they have a huge fight


An: i decided to write a story between jason voorhes and hulk. also, this story[and the minecraft/marvel one] takes place in a marvel/dc crossover world. this world will not be used in the a.j.l . i do not own deathstroke, havik, hulk, or jason voorhes. enjoy!

the monster, and the killer.

chapter 1. round 1. friday, january 13th. 12: p.m.

havik: killer terrorizes campers at camp crystal lake. that was the daily bugles headlines last week. that and spiderman has a new green exploding sidekick.

deathstroke: what do you think is going on?

havik: i don't know but something has to be done.

deathstroke: i know someone who can deal with this killer.

havik: who?

deathstroke: robert bruce banner. a.k.a the hulk.

havik: isn't that a bit extreme?

deathstroke: what do you mean?

havik: i mean, we have wolverine and magneto.

deathstroke: nah, its o.k. i like taking stuff to an extreme.

havik: i hope you know what your doing.

deathstroke: just follow me.

havik and deathstroke enter a hotel supposedly were bruce banner is.

deathstroke: wheres banner?[points gun at cashier]

cashier: [nervous] room 384.

deathstroke and havik enter the elevator, go to the top floor, and got to room 384. havik opens the door and throws a gas bomb inside.

bruce: what the? ughh. ughh.[falls down past out]

the two assassins take Bruce's body and still a car to camp crystal lake.

havik: is this the place?

deathstroke: yep. old and abandon. looks like a place a killer would hide.

havik:well jolly green giant, go get our killer.[drops body]

5 min later bruce regains his conscienceness.

bruce: were am i?[ walks towards sign]

bruce: hey i know this place! its camp crystal lake. i went here when i was 10. that year my friend jason voorhes drowned.

bruce: the place looks abandon.

a cloud appears and starts to rain.

bruce: i should find shelter for the storm.[walks into building]

nightfall.

bruce banner is watching the storm. what he doesn't know is that a killer lurks. jason walks into the building where bruce is. jason stabs near bruces arm. bruce jumps out of his chair and runs out of the building and falls on the ground near the door.

bruce: don't do this. i'll get angry. you don't want me angry.

jason slashes a cut into bruces arm. bruce gets angry and turns into HULK.

hulk: hulk SMASH!

hulk plunders his fist into the ground. jason jumps quickly before he is crushed. jason gets up and gets kicked in the gut by hulk. jason flys through the air and goes through the building, and lands on a grassy field. when jason gets back up he tries to cut hulks head off. hulk quickly dodges and picks up and throws jason to a tree. jason runs towards hulk, trying to chop hulks arms. one strike makes a big scar on his right arm. hulk punches jason. jason gets pushed back a few meters, and runs back towards hulk.

jason does a straight chop at hulks head. hulk grabs the blade and through the machete backwards. jason runs towards his machete. hulk stands in front of his weapon, but jason slides right under hulks legs. jason grabs his machete, and stabs hulk in the right leg. hulk punches the ground and kicks jason into his forest and jason never comes out. hulk changes back into bruce banner. bruce walks back to the house to find something to cover his wounds. bruce finds a first aid box. the box was very old. bruce wraps his wounds and trys to figure out who tried to kill him.

chapter 2. round 2. saturday, january 14th. 6:00 a.m.

bruce decides to go to the forest and figure out who tried to kill him. his wounds had healed. so bruce walks and he hears foot steps. the footsteps get closer and closer until jason jumps from behind the tree and tries to stab bruce in the gut. bruce dodges and runs back to his house. bruce trips and lands on a tree. jason catches up and stabs bruces left big toe. bruce tries to calm down, but his anger is so great he turns into hulk. hulk grabs the ground jason is standing on and throws it at a huge tree. the rocks burst into pieces, making jason fall down with it. jason gets back up and starts charging toward hulk. jason jumps and kicks hulk in the face. hulk turns his head around and gets stabbed in the left cheek. hulk screams in pain and punches jason square right in the face. jason flys through the air, and then lands flat on rock ground. jason, face bloodied, gets angry and starts stabbing at hulk randomly. hulk gets under jason, and uppercuts him, sending him flying into the air. when jason falls back down he gets super kicked all the way to the back of the forest. hulk turns back to bruce and goes to the road.

chapter 3. the discovery. january. saturday the 14th . 6:30 a.m.

bruce walks down the street trying to find somewhere to eat. he finds a diner and enters the door.

waitress: good morning.

bruce: good morning.

waitress: what will it be?[takes out pad and pen]

bruce: coffe and a waffle, please.

waitress: o.k.

waitress: what happened to you?

bruce: i got into a fight.

waitress: must've been some hell of a fight

bruce: yeah, some guy with a machete.

waitress: you wouldn't be staying at camp crystal lake would you?

bruce: no.

waitress: good. theres been some strange supersticious storys there.

bruce: like what?

waitress: well, it is said that every friday the 13th a killer would come out and reap any one who was at the camp.

bruce: really?

waitress: yeah. strange thing is though, there have been dead bodies found there. and its allways the day after friday the 13th.

bruce: strange.[starts eating waffle and drinking coffe]

after a few minutes bruce finishes his breakfast and heads out. bruce goes back to camp crystal lake and finds a new building, with no doors and 2 windows. bruce enters the building and finds a box. bruce takes the box back to the building where bruce is staying and starts going through it. he finds a picture of him and his friend jason from 20 years ago. the picture shows bruce and jason standing next to each other and smilng. jason was holding a bass on a wire in his hand. bruce has a flashback. he remembers the day jason fell in the lake and drowned. he remembers guards trying to save jason, but he was already dead. he remebers looking at jasons face. mangled and hideous. but then bruce realizes something. back when he fought jason in the woods, jason had his mask halfway off. he had the some face the boy had when he drowned. bruce realizes that the masked man trying to kill him is actually his best friend. it starts to rain and bruce sits in the building amazed.

chapter 3. round three. january. sunday the 15th.

bruce wakes up on the floor of the building he is staying in. he gets up and goes back to the diner.

after breakfest, bruce goes back to camp. he enters a dirty bathroom. he washes his hands and hears something. he looks behind the door and there is nothing there. bruce dries his hands and walks out. bruce looks out at the forest, until he hears jason coming at him with an axe. bruce runs until he finds a big building. he enters the door and locks it. he thinks he is safe until a machete comes through the door. jason bursts into the room, and stabs bruce in his right hand.

bruce: stop! jason!

jason agnores and punches bruce in the face. jason throughs bruce into a garadge. bruce gets up and changes into the hulk. hulk is so angry he smashes the ground destroying the building entirely. when the dust clears hulk looks around for jason. jason appears from the back side out of the dust and stabs hulk in the left shoulder. hulk turns around and slams his fists together making a huge sonic boom, making jason fly into the air and the other buildings around him shatter into millions of pices. hulk freequently punches jason while he is on the ground and picks up a huge rock. hulk is about to smash jason until he gets a flashback. he remembers the days when him and jason where friends. he sees him and jason together fishing and laughing. he sees them eating water melleons and spitting the seeds at each other. hulk throws the rock behind him and jumps out of camp crystal lake.

epilogue.

days after hulks battle with jason, bruce finds out who tryed to make him kill jason. bruce is furious. back at an abandon warehouse havik and deathstroke are reading the paper. the headline of the paper: earthquake takes out town near camp crystal lake.

havik: so hulk didn't kill him.

deathstroke: no.

havik: but, how do you know that?

deathstroke: i watched the video surveillance of the battle. he was about to crush him, but he refused and jumped away.

deathstroke and havik hear footsteps near the door. deathstroke and havik get there guns and open the door. the door reveals bruce with green eyes smiling about to turn into the hulk.

fin.


End file.
